Over the course of the years there have been known many types of crutches or walking aids each having a design unique to a particular type of infirmity. These have served their purpose well and each has been touted as being able to handle a variety of medical problems. For the most part these crutches have assumed that the leg with which they are to be used can support little or no weight. Thus, for a broken leg the object is to remove the body weight as much as possible from the leg or foot thereby allowing the broken bone to heal. The same is true for tissue damage where it is desired to remove the leg from its function of body support. The crutch then substitutes for the leg and in the typical situation body support is transferred to the shoulder joint.
Some crutches have been designed, as has that shown in the J. W. Beattle U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,060 dated Jan. 9, 1962, for use by amputees for the purpose of supporting the body while in a standing position. While the Beattle patent serves its intended purpose of stationary support it has a serious drawback, as does all prior crutches, when it is desired to use such a crutch for mobility. The problem stems primarily from the fact that for those with lower leg or foot problems only that portion of the leg or foot that is affected should be removed from the individual's support process. To accomplish this result it is necessary to use the upper leg in a manner which allows movement without the risk of slippage. While the Beattle patent solves the partial support problem it fails to allow for safe non-slip movement. The problem, I have discovered, is that all such known partial support crutches have an alarming and regular tendency to slip outward causing serious falls and injuries.